


My Lady

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Soifon’s realization of her love for Yoruichi.





	My Lady

Under the cherry blossom tree they sit, watching the sun set over the horizon and the sky paint itself a vibrant orange swirl. An evening wind blows the pink petals around Yoruichi, some landing in the short plum hair that Soifon yearns to run fingers through. With Yoruichi’s back to the tree, bare arms stretch over her head and yellow eyes close in contempt.

Soifon has loved her ever since that day she saw her. It was thought to be simple admiration, nothing short of worship-like love for someone Soifon was to serve, as if Yoruichi was a queen and she her knight. 

Now as they sit together, fingers entwined and Yoruichi’s head beginning to lull to rest on Soifon’s shoulder, the love she feels for her lady is clear.


End file.
